Forever and a Day: A Redemption Story
by LittleMissShakespeare16
Summary: Norah Harris is at the top of her game. Being Prefect and having top grades is all she's ever wanted. But an unexpected relationship with her Slytherin rival, Tom Riddle, could change everything...for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1: Grin and Bear It

Norah was always a very impatient person, and as she sat on the edge of her chair waiting, she felt she was at her pinnacle of intolerance.

"Would they just tell us why we're here already?" she asked Anna Russell, a Hufflepuff Prefect. "Seriously, they called us in here, what, fifteen minutes ago? Has anyone even started to explain _anything _yet, though? No."

"Norah, be patient," Anna said looking straight forward to the front of the Great Hall. "They'll tell us why they called us here soon enough I'm sure."

In a matter of minutes, Professor Dippet walked up behind the podium and began to speak.

"Now I know that you are all wondering why you were all brought here…."

"No, you think!" Norah whispered.

"Oh Norah, be quiet! You're just irritable because you can't go to bed just yet." Anna whispered, laughing.

"Am not!" Norah shot back quietly.

"Shhh!"

"…..all know about the incident with the Chamber of Secrets last year."

Norah quickly became interested in what he had to say. She defiantly knew about what happened with the Chamber of Secrets. Her younger sister, Elizabeth, was among those that were Petrified.

"Now, we are quite sure that this hysteria is long over, don't get me wrong. It is in the best interest of us all, however, to enforce higher security this year. This is where you come in," Dippet addressed the small crowd.

The Prefects and newly appointed Head Boy and Girl all sat up straighter in their chairs, including Norah and Anna.

"The teachers and I have come up with a patrol list. We have paired you all up with one partner. Also, to help promote inter-house cooperation, everybody, with the exception of the Head Boy and Girl, will be partnered with a Prefect from another House. Now, I will read the list off, and when I am finished you shall sit by your partner and wait for Professor Dumbledore to come around with your patrol schedules."

He took out a piece of parchment and read off the names:

"Charles Belmont and Silvia Waynes. Anna Russell and Michael Lawler….."

"You and Michael? I feel sorry for you. You know he has a dependency problem, right Anna?" Norah said sniggering. "He'll never let you out of his sight!"

"Just you wait and see who _your_ partner is," Anna replied. Though she was clearly not happy at all with her partner, she still she had a smirk on her face.

"What do you know Anna? Tell me!"

"Oh nothing. It's just that my grandfather and Professor Dippet are good friends and he came over this summer. I saw the list on my grandfather's desk." She turned to Norah with an even wider smirk.

"...Norah Harris and Tom Riddle. Well, there you have it! Once you have received your schedules you may go on up to bed. Goodnight!"

Norah couldn't believe it. A Slytherin?! No less, a Slytherin who was her rival for top grades in all classes.

"This isn't fair!" she whined to Anna.

"I'm quite sure it is, Norah," Anna said getting up to leave.

"So Anna," said Michael, who had come over to get his schedule with her. "Do you want to meet sometime to go over our schedule?"

"I'd rather not," she mumbled. " 'Night, Norah."

She left the hall, closely followed by Michael. Just across the hall, Tom sat at the Slytherin table talking to Katrina Masen, the other Slytherin Prefect. He looked up and saw Norah staring at him. He stood up and walked toward her.

"Riddle," she said staring at him indifferently.

He didn't say anything, but he nodded his head to acknowledge that he had heard her.

"I'll be right back," Norah said as Professor Dumbledore came by to give Tom their schedules. She walked up to the head of the hall where the teacher's table was. Professor Dippet was having an animated conversation with Professor Alton.

"Professor?" Norah said quietly.

"Why, yes, Miss Harris?"

"Could I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course, excuse me please, Edith," he said walking away from the Charms teacher.

"Um, Professor," Norah started timidly. "I was wondering if I could have a different partner."

Dippet sighed. "I'm sorry, Miss Harris, but you cannot. What is it you have against Mr. Riddle? Is he not the person who found the culprit to the openings of the Chamber?"

Norah thought for a minute. It was true. If not for Tom, many others could have very well ended up like her sister, or worse, there could have been another murder. Something still didn't sit well with her, though.

"Miss Harris, does this have anything to do with his House or, perhaps, your grades?"

Norah looked at her feet, feeling like a small child caught doing something they shouldn't. "Yes ,sir. It's just a silly rivalry, but still I don't feel comfortable with this arrangement."

"Well, why don't you just give it a try. Show some of the leadership I know you have and bear up. You know, I have you in mind for Head Girl next year." He winked.

Norah was speechless. Head Girl had been her dream since first year. It meant everything to her to follow in her mother's footsteps as Prefect and Head Girl.

"Alright, sir," she said.

"Excellent! Well, have a good evening." He smiled and walked away.

Norah sighed. She saw that Tom still hadn't left. He was sitting there reading the schedule. When she came closer, he stood and handed over her copy of the schedule. She looked it over quickly and found their first patrol date.

"Well, we have to patrol tomorrow. I will meet you in the entrance hall at eight o'clock." she said quickly and began to walk away.

He followed her out of the hall. She turned at the foot of the stairs.

"Goodnight, Tom," she said stiffly.

He looked quite bewildered but answered with a small farewell as he disappeared into the dungeons. Norah walked slowly up the stairs, thinking back on the meeting.

_I've just got to deal with this_, she thought. _This patrol should be over soon enough….and then I could very well have the position of Head Girl in the bag. _

She smiled and walked on, anxious to get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2: Agree to Disagree

"I still can't believe you have to work with Tom Riddle," Miri said incredulously.

Norah and Miri were sitting in the common room in front of the fire. It was ten minutes to eight and Norah was about to leave for her patrol with Tom.

"I know, I know," Norah said as she paced in front of the fire. "But it won't be too long I'm sure. Only a couple of hours two times a week."

"Yes, but it's _Tom Riddle. _You remember, the boy who has been neck-in-neck for top grades with you since _first year_? Norah, stop acting like you don't care, because I know you do."

Norah sighed. Miri and her had been best friends since they were both small children. They were practically sisters, and their minds worked the same way. Sometimes it wasn't such a good thing.

"Yes, you're right. It's just that I _have_ to put up an act because Professor Dippet might make me head girl next year."

Miri rolled her eyes. "Since when have you been persuaded by bribery, Norah?"

Norah turned toward her and laughed. "Since this is something I've wanted forever. And if this is what I need to do to get it than so be it."

Miri smirked. Norah ignored her and pulled out her pocket watch. It was five to eight.

"Miri, I have to leave. I'll see you after the patrol."

Miri smiled even wider and went off to bed. Norah left the common room, lit her wand, and arrived in the entrance hall at eight on the dot. Tom was already there, leaning casually against the banister.

Norah cleared her throat. "Evening, Riddle."

He swiftly walked around the banister, holding his own lit wand aloft, and stood in front of Norah. "Evening, Norah."

Norah blinked. _Norah? _she thought. She shook her head slightly and moved on.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore told me that for patrol we should start at floor seven and work our way down. Twice."

"Yes, that is what Professor Slughorn told me also," he said. His face was furrowed, scrutinizing something. His eyes moved from Norah's face, to her crossed arms, and back.

Norah noticed this odd behavior. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just…" he abruptly smiled and chuckled. "Nothing."

Norah's eyes narrowed and she quickly turned and started back up the stairs, leaving Tom to follow.

They walked in silence, the only sound was their footsteps on the stone floor. They reached the top floor and began around the floor, still saying nothing.

Tom gave Norah a sideways glace and took a deep breath. "So, did you happen to hear how long these patrols will last?"

Norah looked at him as they rounded the corner. "No, actually, I didn't."

Tom mumbled something about "…better to do."

Norah gnashed her teeth and looked out the passing windows. _I cannot believe this_, she thought. _He's more arrogant than I thought!_

She sighed. _Maybe I could make this a bit easier. Small talk might make the time pass quicker._

"So…Tom, um, how do you think you did on that essay in Potions?"

His scrutinizing face returned, but he didn't look at her. "Well, I don't see why Slughorn wouldn't give an appropriate grade for my description of calming draughts and their properties."

They turned the corner. "How confident are you in receiving a good grade?"

Norah shrugged. "I'm sure I was thorough in my paper."

Tom snorted quietly. "Slughorn showed me your last paper on the uses of moonstones in potions. Not exactly the best essay I've read."

Norah could feel her face flush with anger. _How dare he criticize me that way!_

She took a deep breath. _Let it go, Norah. Arguing won't solve anything._

"Is there something wrong?" Tom was staring at Norah with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I'm perfectly fine," she said through gritted teeth.

Tom cleared his throat and continued the conversation. "You see, in your essay you forgot to mention the difference between a memory serum _with _moonstones and _without_. Anybody could've remembered that in there report."

"If I recall right, I _did _include that in my paper," Norah said, giving him a fierce look.

"No, you didn't. You talked about ecstasy elixirs, but no memory serums."

Norah dropped it and looked back out the window. _I swear I wrote about memory serums_, she thought.

As they continued around the next corner, Norah noticed an open door. She stopped and raised her wand higher.

"What is it?" Tom asked, stopping as well.

Norah pointed toward the open door and continued toward it slowly. She approached the doorway cautiously and pointed her wand into the room.

She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to see the dark outline of a human standing in the nearest corner of the broom closet. It began to slowly move toward her in the dark.

Norah's breath caught in her throat and she stood frozen for a split second. She regained her ability to move and acted quickly.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The shape eluded her spell and continued toward her. Norah shrieked and jumped back away from the figure. Pointing her wand at the dark figure, she shot a second disarming spell and the figure flew back against the wall. Lowering her wand to illuminate the dark mass on the floor, Norah saw it was only a practice dummy. She felt her face redden, not from anger but embarrassment, as she heard a chuckle from behind her. She turned and saw Tom lowering his wand with an amused grin on his face.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be strong of heart! What was that?"

Norah's mouth dropped slightly. He had animated the dummy to move toward her.

"I cannot _believe_ you! Animate a dummy to scare your patrol partner, very mature, Riddle."

Norah shoved past him as he began to laugh again. As she walked away she faintly heard him mumble, "…just like a half-blood."

She stopped and whipped around to face him.

"Excuse me?! Alright, Riddle, I can tolerate your ego, and I can even tolerate your practical jokes, but when you begin to criticize my blood status that is where I draw the line! Just because I'm competition does not mean that I don't deserve respect. And my skills and bravery have nothing to do with whether or not my blood is pure."

Tom watched her with a smirk on his face. Norah quickly crossed the space between them and jabbed her finger into his chest.

"You listen to me, Tom Riddle. Others may fall for this perfect student act you've put on, but don't think you can fool me. I know what your Slytherin followers call you….Lord Voldemort," she said with disgust.

Tom's smirk faded and he backed away from her. "Who told you that?"

"That's of no consequence. I'm just telling you now: I may have to work with you on these patrols, but I don't have to be near you to do so."

Norah stalked off to the nearest staircase, leaving Tom standing in awe behind her.

"Where are you going?" he called from behind her.

"To patrol the lower floors."

As she descended the flight of moving stairs, Norah felt relieved by what she had said to Tom. _I'm not going to be conned by that arrogant, self-centered, Slytherin, _she thought to herself.

Norah made her way back to the entrance hall and continued down into the dungeons. She continued her patrol and made her way up slowly.

When she had reached the second floor, she pulled out her watch. It was a quarter past twelve. _HE should be done with he upper floor. We'll just pass and continue in the directions we are going._

As she rounded the next corner, Norah heard quick footsteps coming toward her in the dark. A second later, Tom became visible by the light of her wand. They gave each other a quick look and continued on their own ways.

_Just a few more weeks, _Norah tried to convince herself. _You can survive a couple more weeks._


	3. Chapter 3: Oppression and Obsession

The passageway was dark, and Norah couldn't see. Through the darkness she stumbled along, not knowing where she was or why she was there. It took her awhile in the dark to realize she was at Hogwarts. She could sense where to turn a corner, when to open a door, yet she didn't know why she was walking in the first place. Where could she possibly be going to in this complete darkness?

Norah rounded an unseen corner and a bright light hit her, illuminating all that was in her path. Ahead she perceived a figure who she believed to be a boy around her age. She drew closer and as she did the figure stirred. As Norah came within a foot of the still figure he turned to face her. Tom Riddle wore a blank expression, but upon seeing Norah standing there in this warmly lit corridor, his face brightened and a gentle smile creased his flawless visage.

"Norah," he murmured as he took a step closer. His elongated silhouette followed him on the stone wall; Norah watched as his shadow hand and real one moved in sync with each other, reaching toward her, both sets of fingers curling into her hair and onto her skin. The touch was barely a whisper of contact and then all vanished.

Norah's head snapped up from her pillow a little too quickly. Her hand clamped to her forehead as a wave of lightheadedness overcame her. She realized she was covered in sweat; her hair was damp and her face wet.

Pulling her bed curtains open, she stood silently and stretched, causing her sweat soaked nightgown to peel from her back. This feeling of wetness was all over her and caused her to shiver as a cold draft came through the open dormitory window. Norah crossed the small room and closed the window, though her goose bumps lingered on her skin.

Though it wasn't a nightmare, the dream troubled her. _Why was I dreaming about Tom? _she thought. The ominous feeling of being in that corridor with him, the strange way he touched her, the warm tone of his voice…all these things haunted her.

But she couldn't let this upset her. _Just a dream, _she told herself.

"Norah, what's wrong?" Miri asked as Norah sat herself down at the table later that morning.

Norah's hair was hastily combed through and her eyes were bloodshot. She had been unable to fall back asleep and had been up for hours roaming the empty halls until it was time for breakfast.

"Couldn't…sleep," Norah yawned. She grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled at it, her mind still preoccupied with that confusing dream.

"Are you sure you're okay? I heard you talking in your sleep last night," Miri said, looking at Norah as if she was unsure if she was truly there.

Norah stared at Miri, bewildered. She never talked in her sleep…ever. "Are you serious, Miri?"

"Yes. You said something about darkness, you asked where he was (whoever _he_ is)…then you said 'Tom, Tom I see you.' " Miri looked across the table, her brow furrowed, scrutinizing Norah's face for some understanding. "What did you dream about last night Norah?"

"Um, I can't remember. I don't think I had a dream last night," she lied badly. Norah was never good at lying.

Miri's eyebrows arched; she knew Norah was being untruthful. She always knew. "Norah, just tell me your dream."

Norah sighed. There was no escaping an explanation. "Well, you see--,"

Just then Norah noticed a familiar, yet unwelcome face staring at her from across the hall. Tom held her gaze for a moment then nodded toward the exit from the hall and left his seat at the Slytherin table.

"Norah? Your dream?"

Norah looked back to Miri's expectant face. "Sorry, I'll tell you later. I, uh, have to have a word with someone. Excuse me, Miri."

She had to admit it; she was grateful to Tom for sparing her the humiliation of admitting she'd dreamed about him. Norah stood from the table and left the hall. Tom was leaning on the banister again, mimicking his position from last night.

"What is it Riddle?" In all the obsession over her dream, Norah had forgotten how angry she had been at him last night. She had expected that resentment to become rekindled when she stared into his haughty eyes.

But Tom did not have a superior look about him as he looked at Norah. His eyes were softened, not quite like in Norah's dream; there was no warmth, but they were not teasing and stony.

"Norah, I would like to apologize for my foolish behavior last night on patrol. I was out of line, and I should not have said such offensive absurdities. Do you accept my apology?"

Norah was taken aback. She searched hisface for a bluff. His features were genuinely sincere; a small smile played on his lips…a smile, not a sneer.

"I…um, yes Tom. I accept your apology."

"Thank you," he smiled again and extended his hand toward her. Norah took a small step back; this movement was so like the one he made in the dream.

Tom frowned and pulled back his hand. Norah realized he had wanted to shake her hand. "Well, Norah, I'll see you at patrol tomorrow."

He strode away quickly in the direction of the dungeons, leaving Norah standing at the base of the stairs feeling like a complete idiot.

**Tom Riddle**

The green hue of the Slytherin common room was strangely unwelcome to Tom as he entered through the hidden stone passageway. Never had he wanted to be in any other House, but right now he wished there was some other place to go to. He longed to leave this dungeon and explore the grounds, yet his feet had carried him here to this dark, damp underground haunt.

Tom dragged himself forward, feeling zombie-like and unaware of other people as he sat in an empty armchair and stared into the crackling flames that twisted in the fireplace. His mind was preoccupied with a more interesting someone. Norah had been his competition, still _was_ competition. She was a Gryffindor, a half-blood, all the things that were frowned upon by his fellow Slytherins as well as himself.

_But _you're_ blood isn't even pure_, he thought. It was true; Tom's father had been a Muggle, his mother a witch. This left him in the same boat as Norah on yet another level. To go along with others in degrading half-bloods would make him a hypocrite.

He twisted Marvolo's ring around his finger in frustration. How was this possible? How could he become so interested in his rival. It was foolish, he knew, to deny his longing to know her better. Tom knew better than to suppress feelings…he knew the outcome too well.

He was so deeply enthralled in his thoughts that he didn't hear Marius Lestrange sit down in the chair beside him.

"Tom," Marius said. "What are you doing?"

Tom sighed. Marius was the closest thing he had to a friend, though he never introduced him to others as a friend. He was more of a follower; he had no views of his own and relied on others to make his decisions for him.

"Thinking," was all Tom said, not looking away from the swirling oranges and reds.

Marius knew enough from past experience not to bother Tom if he didn't wish to be bothered, which he rarely did. After a minute of hoping to get more of a reply, he left Tom at the fireplace to go to the Owlry and send a letter.

Tom was glad for the solitude. He was more comfortable by himself…and yet he found himself wanting the company of one person in particular. After thinking things through, Tom came to believe this longing to know Norah was because of her assertiveness. No one had ever stood up to him like she did, no peer had ever questioned him as she had. There was also the matter of her knowledge of his private actions. How could she have found out about his moniker?

His fingers twitched and tapped on the dark green leather of the armchair; he felt antsy, he needed to move around. Tom rose from his placement in front of the fire and exited the common room.

The sky outside was clear, not a cloud in sight: a perfect early-fall sky. As Tom strolled the banks of the lake he thought more about Norah, his newly acquired obsession.

Gentle waves lapped onto the shore, and the sound calmed Tom. He walked in time to the soft _whoosh_ing of the water. _Whoosh_, step step. _Whoosh_, step step.

Never had a person occupied his thoughts as much as Norah did now. In only two days she had confused him beyond comprehension. Getting to understand her was a top priority now.


	4. Chapter 4: Untapped Potential

Norah was first to the Entrance hall the next night. As she waited in Tom's usual placement a thousand thoughts flooded her head. She couldn't keep them straight, but one thing she was sure of: they were all about him.

"Good evening, Norah," Tom greeted her as he entered the hall from the dungeons. His stride was long and graceful; Norah noticed how his tall stature and pale face were shadowed as he glided forward.

"Evening," she replied sheepishly. She was surprised at herself; since when had she become so shy?

"Shall we begin our patrol?"

Norah stared at his shadowed countenance. The same cold eyes looked back at her, the same curious eyebrows arched in confusion, though there was nothing confusing about this situation.

"Yes, I suppose," Norah said after a seconds contemplation. "Would you like to take the bottom tonight, Tom?"

An impish grin played across his lips. "Actually, I was hoping we could patrol together tonight."

Norah's eyes narrowed, searching his face for an answer to his abrupt change of heart. Tom chuckled slightly as her eyes looked over him curiously.

"Don't worry, I will behave myself as promised," Tom winked in a playful way. It made Norah feel suspicious and comforted at the same time.

They turned at the same time and continued up the lonely staircase. Their footsteps echoed tonight as they had the night before, though these reverberations were not as ominous as before; they soothed Norah as her and Tom continued side by side up the empty halls.

When they reached the top floor Tom sighed. "Er, the weather was very beautiful today, was it not?"

Norah gave him a sideways glance. He stared up at the ceiling as they walked, his face scrunched up in thought. She laughed. "Are you trying to make small talk, Tom?"

"I'm not very good at it am I?"

"Not really," Norah teased. She turned her head toward him. He stared back with the same mischievous smile on. "And, uh, yes, the weather was beautiful."

They walked on in silence again. Tom abruptly broke out in laughter as they rounded the corner.

"What?" Norah was confused; they hadn't said anything.

"We're definitely not good at starting a conversation."

They laughed together in unison. The tenor of Tom's voice and the soprano of Norah's seemed to harmonize as they echoed around the hall; the sound gave Norah goose bumps.

"Well, you just have to find a good topic," Norah pointed out. "Hmm, well, what were you thinking of doing after Hogwarts, Tom?"

Tom's brow furrowed as he contemplated the question. "I have asked myself the same question countless times, and truthfully I cannot answer it. I find there to be nothing, no job or adventure, that I have truly set my heart on pursuing," he sighed. Tom turned to her with a look of interest. "And how about yourself? Where do you see yourself in a couple years?"

Norah had her answer ready. "Well, I was hoping to get a job working at the Ministry; the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. My father works there and said he would be able to secure a position for me when I left Hogwarts," she said. Norah's eyes glazed over as she talked, her mind far off, dreaming. "Then I was hoping to work my way up: Junior Assistant to the Minister, Senior Assistant, and finally Minister of Magic."

She was unaware of Tom staring as she imagined her future. "So, you hope to work at the Ministry. Hmm."

"What, what's wrong with that?"

Tom sighed and looked out the window. "Nothing. It's just that I always thought there were bigger and better things for people like us."

Norah followed his gaze across the Black Lake; the full moon reflected in the calm, dark waters. "People like us…what does that mean?"

Tom turned away from the window and looked her in the eyes. "You and I…we're, well different. We're both exceptionally gifted, we have top grades and we're most likely to become Head Boy and Girl." Tom looked at his hands now as he twirled his wand between his fingers. "Haven't you ever wanted something more than the usual 'going to work at the Ministry'? Every other great mind before us has gone down that path. Wouldn't you want something different, something more?"

Norah thought about this for a moment. It was true; everyone seemed to go into the Ministry. But it was the best chance for success. What else was there?

"I guess you're right, Tom, but what else is there for us? Nothing really."

Tom sighed. "That is the same problem I have faced for awhile now."

They came to a doorway that led to a separate corridor. As Tom opened the door for Norah she didn't see the thin silk web weaved across the threshold. She walked right into it, the threads became caught in her hair and over her skin.

"Oh, disgusting!"

She frantically brushed the web from her face and arms. The sticky strands stuck to her and the feat was pointless.

"Let me help you," Tom said gently as he reached for her in the darkness.

Norah stood still as his nimble fingers brushed against her arms, her face, her hair. His touch was soft, subtle. He worked slowly, pulling the silk threads from her golden hair, from her smooth skin. Norah was strangely upset when he lowered his hands, finished.

"There," Tom whispered.

They stood for a minute in the dark passageway. Neither felt awkward, but both sensed the stale tension in the air. Without looking away from Norah's eyes, Tom raised his wand and lit it as they turned simultaneously and continued down the hall.

It was just as they turned the first corner that Norah smiled slightly to herself. She had realized that Tom could've just as easily used his wand to remove the thin strands.


	5. Chapter 5: Not A Date

"Miri, what do you mean you have Quidditch practice?!"

Norah and Miri stood at the bottom of the Grand Staircase in the midst of the billowing crowd of excited students awaiting the impending visit to Hogsmeade village.

Miri looked exasperated, her tone truly repentant. "I'm sorry Norah. It was a last minute practice, you know. Our Slytherin game is only two days away!"

Norah sighed. "I guess I can't argue with that excuse. But why have an emergency practice on the day of the first Hogsmeade trip?"

While others in the vicinity chattered happily about visiting Zonko's or restocking at Honeyduke's, Norah felt a rain cloud form over her head. Though she hated to admit it, her only real friend was Miri. She supposed this was due to her tendency to monopolize situations; only a severely stubborn person such as Miri could coincide with such a control freak. With Miri away at practice this left Norah alone in the village, hopelessly bored and lonely.

"Are you sure you don't just want to stay here, Norah?" Miri eyed Norah's gloomy expression with genuine concern and pity.

"No, I'll go. I need to get a new quill anyway, and I could get some Christmas shopping done as well."

The idea of shopping pointlessly turned the cloud over Norah's head into a threatening dark purple color, foreshadowing the coming afternoon.

The ecstatic crowd made its way out the oak doors and marched out onto the manicured Hogwarts grounds in the general direction of Hogsmeade. Miri walked with Norah for as long as possible, holding off the coming rain over Norah's head.

"Why don't you come to my practice with me?"

"I hate Quidditch."

"Oh, yeah. Well you could bring work to do."

"Finished it all." Norah exhaled in torn desperation; pretend to shop or pretend to watch sports?

"Norah!"

The quiet, curt voice had not come from Miri. Norah snapped out of puzzled thinking and looked in the direction of the voice.

Tom Riddle was striding toward her and Miri, his pace quick and graceful. Miri's eyebrows raised in confusion and she watched him fall into stride with her and Norah. At the sight of Tom, Norah's heart leapt and her personal storm cloud dissolved, confusing her momentarily.

"Hello, Tom," Norah said. Her voice echoed Miri's expression.

"I was wondering if I could join you in town today?" Norah noticed he directed the question to her specifically.

Miri caught it, too. "Well, I'm going to Quidditch practice. I'm sure Norah won't mind you're company, will you Norah?"

"Uh, er, no," Norah stammered. They had stopped on the path and the crowd moved on, staring in their direction as they passed.

"Excellent," Miri said sarcastically.

Norah's brow furrowed at her tone. "I'll see you later?"

"Yes. I have to go now." She moved to leave but turned back briefly. "Enjoy your day."

Her tone was passive and mocking; the comment was directed toward Tom. She walked briskly away toward the field, leaving Norah stunned and Tom as nonchalant as before.

They turned at the same time to continue toward the village. Their walk was quiet for a long time; both listened uninterestedly to classmate's conversations. Some stared at them, an unlikely pair, and Norah could almost hear their thoughts as if they were shouting them at her. _It's not what they think_, she told herself. _Is it?_

The weather was stale, typical for early October. No wind rustled the leaves, and the only noise came from the giddy students and the disturbed gravel beneath their feet.

The awkward silence between Tom and Norah was broken just outside of the village by an irritated voice from behind.

"Tom! Tom, wait!"

Tom hesitated and turned his head toward the voice, but he did not slow his pace. Norah turned her face, too, and she saw Marius Lestrange sprinting toward them.

"Tom," Marius said, falling into step with them and panting. "Tom, aren't we meeting today? Everybody's waiting for you in…the…"

Marius' sentence trailed off, his expression confused at something he saw in Tom's face. Norah was confused, too; she couldn't see Tom's expression and wondered what was wrong.

"No, tell them not today," Tom whispered quickly to Marius in a furious tone. Norah wondered if he was trying to keep his message inaudible to her; he wasn't doing a very good job. "Go, I can't talk now."

Marius' eyes flickered to Norah and quickly back to Tom. He snorted quietly.

"Get," Tom hissed.

Marius quickly backed up and was lost in the crowd. Tom looked after him with a scowl on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Norah asked as they passed through the Hogsmeade gates.

"No," Tom said curtly. "Not at all." He turned to Norah and smiled like he didn't have a care in the world.

Norah knew by his conversation with Marius that he was lying, yet his tone and expression now could've convinced her otherwise. He was a good liar, she could tell…but why did this scare her?

They had come to a stop in the street as the crowd dispersed, roaming farther into the quaint hamlet, disappearing into shops.

"So, Norah," Tom said, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Oh, um, yes?"

He stared at her with the strangest look, somewhere between fascination and contemplation. "What were you planning on doing this afternoon?"

"Well, I…I did need a new quill."

He smiled again. "Scrivenshaft's it is, then."

Their trip to the supplies shop was short-lived; since Norah really had no intention to buy a new quill, she ambled around the nearly empty store, towing Tom behind her. Deciding she better just get something, Norah grabbed a rather pretty peacock feathered quill from the nearest shelf and went to pay at the register.

"Where to now, Miss Harris?" Tom asked as the bell over the shop door rang out their departure.

Norah really couldn't think of anything else that she would want to do in town. Part of her wanted to lie and say she wasn't feeling well, had an overdue book at the library, something to do that would allow her to leave. Tom's presence today was unexpected and had her strangely nervous; she didn't like the feeling at all, yet she couldn't help but continue to make excuses in order to stay.

"Well, um, I was thinking of doing some early Christmas shopping," Norah said, lying terribly. "Did you have any shopping to do for your family, too?"

Tom stiffened. "No, I'm an orphan, remember?"

If Norah could have inconspicuously smacked herself on the forehead at that moment she would have. How could she have been so stupid as to ask him a question like that? Her ears burned, making her even more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me," Norah said quietly.

Tom didn't respond but continued to lead them toward the next shop. They entered the cramped building, and Norah began her quest halfheartedly. Tom's quietness upset her; he stared into space as if in thought, not paying attention when the man behind the counter asked if he needed help with anything.

They quickly left that shop, still as silent as before. As they walked out into the street, a northern breeze, too cold for October, blew their way. The wind felt good on Norah's red ears and neck, but raised goosebumps on her arms. Winter was coming; she could feel the change in the air.

"I'm sorry," Tom said suddenly.

Norah turned to him, surprised at his broken silence. "For what? I'm the one who needed to apologize; it was very inconsiderate, what I said."

"No, I need to stop being bitter," Tom said, shaking his head. He paused and stared off over the hill to the mountains. A small smile spread across his mouth, almost a smirk. "It's all over and done with now."

Norah didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but could see by the toothy smile that he now gave her that she was forgiven.

"Would you like to go get a butterbeer, Norah?"

The breeze blew back in the opposite direction, wafting Tom's scent toward Norah. It was a strange, yet pleasurable mix; honey, leather, moss, and another floral fragrance she couldn't quite place. She breathed in the scent again, her eyes closing involuntarily.

"Norah? Butterbeer, at the Three Broomsticks?"

Norah noticed she had taken a step toward him as she had breathed in his scent, and she stepped back quickly. Tom looked at her with amusement in his eyes, slightly mocking, as if he knew what she was doing.

"Um, sure. Why not," she smiled, trying to recover herself from that last ordeal.

Tom smiled twice as big. "Good. I'll buy," he winked.

Norah rolled her eyes, but didn't argue, as she followed him toward the inn.


	6. Chapter 6: Moonlight Fidelity

Norah walked out of the Gryffindor common room feeling strangely giddy; her step was light, there was a slight smile on her face, and she was humming softly to herself.

It was Friday, a patrol night. She made her way quickly down to the entrance hall to meet Tom, ready for a long night of work. But Norah did not dread it as she used to; the hours spent with Tom grew more and more enjoyable, and she had begun to anticipate them now with excitement rather than regret.

The clock in the bell tower chimed eight o'clock as Norah practically hopped down the last steps of the staircase. Leaning against her normal spot on the banister, she looked around the hall for Tom. He seemed to be running late...unusual, since they had begun to make it a race to the hall.

"Psst!"

Startled, Norah snapped her head toward a dark corner of the empty hall. In the shadows she could barely make out a slight figure, tall, but crouched over in hiding.

"Tom," Norah said, recognizing the man at last. "You scared me. What are you doing over there?"

"Shh," he whispered back. "Get over here before Grady comes."

Puzzled, Norah walked over toward him, her steps echoing softly around the hall.

"Why do we need to hide from Mr. Grady? We have patrol tonight."

"Well, uh, not exactly," Tom mumbled. "Now quick," he hissed as he grabbed Norah's arm and pulled her into the shadows with him.

There was a wheezing sound coming from the Great Hall, gradually getting louder and closer. A second later, the old caretaker, Mr. Grady, came into view. He looked around the hall with his beady eyes, completely overlooking the small corner that Norah and Tom now hid in. Seeing things to be in order, he grunted contently and hobbled off to the kitchens.

When he had left, Norah turned to Tom with a questioning look.

"You see, Norah," he began in a hushed tone as he let go of her arm. "Today after dinner, Dumbledore—"

"_Professor _Dumbledore," Norah said pointedly.

"Yes, yes. _Professor _Dumbledore told me that he and Professor Alton would be taking the patrol for tonight in lieu of Gryffindor's victory in Quidditch this afternoon."

Norah smirked; Gryffindor had beat Slytherin yet again. Not that she, or Tom for that matter, much cared for sports, but it was something to brag about none the less.

Still, it confused her why he hadn't told her there was no patrol.

"Tom, why did you not tell me patrol was cancelled? I came down for no reason at all."

He grinned mischievously. "Really? Because I had something else in mind."

Without another word, he stepped out of the shadows and headed toward the oak doors.

Norah stared after him, gaping. "Tom," she called after him in a sharp whisper. "Tom, this is ludicrous!"

He laughed softly as the doors opened, whispering softly in the dark night. "Are you coming or what? I doubt you'll make it upstairs without being caught."

Norah thought about it, weighing the consequences. If she tried to make it upstairs there was the chance that she would run into Professor Dumbledore…or worse, Peeves. But if she went out onto the grounds with Tom, she could get in much worse trouble.

Still, when was the last time she actually did something fun? Let go and did something reckless? The answer was, well, never. And going out with Tom, exploring and breaking the rules actually did sound fun to Norah. She could handle the consequences later, whatever they may be.

Norah sighed. "Alright, Tom, I'm coming with you."

He beamed. "Excellent!"

Norah quietly followed him through the doors and onto the moonlit lawn. "But if we're caught and this goes on my record, I will jinx you within an inch of your life."

Tom chuckled at that but made no reply.

They walked deftly across the grounds, casting large, ominous shadows. The night was still, the moon full. An owl hooted in the distance, but all else was quiet.

"So what did you have in mind for tonight, Tom," Norah said, giving him a sidelong glance.

"Well," he replied, looking out across the Black Lake. "I have a couple ideas…"

Tom gave her another sly grin and looked toward the pitch-black Forest, its depths unknown and unfathomable.

"No, absolutely not," Norah protested. "We can't go in there!"

Tom laughed again. "Why ever not?"

She gave him a disbelieving look. "First, because it is forbidden, hence the name _Forbidden Forest_. Second, because we have no idea what is in there!"

"Then let's find out," Tom said, pushing her gently toward the foreboding trees.

"No, let's not," Norah replied through gritted teeth. "If you want to be killed, go ahead and be my guest, but _I _am not going anywhere near that place."

"Oh come on, Norah," he said teasingly. "Think of it as a walk around the park."

He was still pushing her when they got to the edge of the trees. Norah sighed. "Fine, but if anything happens in here—"

Tom rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. You'll jinx me within an inch of my life."

"Actually, I was going to say that I would leave you to get eaten," Norah replied with a grin on her face.

They both laughed at that and continued on into the Forest. Through the canopy of leaves you could make out the stars and the brightly glowing moon. All else was darkness as Norah and Tom traipsed through the brush, staying as much to the pathway as possible.

There was a scuttling noise, and Norah whipped her head around, anticipating a large man-eating creature. Nothing was there, but her heart rate sped up none the less. In the dark she could make out shadows, and she could swear that they were moving. The wind whistled through the leaves, bringing emphasis to the terror of the place.

"Tom, is it always this dark in here?" Norah was clutching his arm tightly. She had tried to be brave before, but now they were deep in the wood and the moon had disappeared.

"Well, how should I know? This is my first time in here, too." He smiled playfully, but when he saw the frightened look on her face it faded. "Norah, are you alright? Do you need to leave?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," she whimpered.

Tom led her quickly through the brambles and bushes, careful to avoid fallen branches that she could trip on. As they came close the end of the path, Norah's breathing had increased. She gasped with relief when the first shreds of moonlight penetrated the obscure foliage above.

They burst from the trees, Tom panting from exhaustion and Norah from fear.

"Norah," he said after catching his breath. "Are you alright?"

She had calmed down, but she continued to cling to his arm. "Yes, I think I'm fine."

"Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes," Norah replied as he led her toward a lone beech tree some fifty yards from the tree line.

When they reached the shade of the tree, Tom pulled out his wand and conjured a blanket to lay at the base. They sat down and stared out across the dark waters.

"Seems a bit silly, does it not?" Norah said after a minute of silence. Tom stared at her and made no reply. "Fear of the dark, I mean."

"Oh, that's what that was," he said, understanding now what had happened.

"Yes," Norah said, looking down into her lap, ashamed. "Ever since I was a little girl I have been terrified of darkness, shadows…the unknown. It's just so uncertain, you know? You never know what's there."

"Yes, I see," Tom replied, twiddling his wand between his fingers.

Norah sighed, feeling as though this was a one-way conversation. "What are you afraid of, Tom?"

"Death," he said simply, without hesitation.

Norah gulped. A hush went over the grounds, and she felt a cold prickling sensation run down her spine.

Tom sensed her unease and smiled softly. "And, I suppose, I am afraid of this night ending."

Norah's brow furrowed with confusion. "Tom, what are you saying?"

"I enjoy spending time with you, Norah."

He was sitting too close; Norah could feel his warm breath on her cheek. But what made her uneasy was that she didn't mind. She _wanted _this.

"Tom," she said as he leaned toward her. "I think we should go inside."

Just then, a light came on in the grounds-keeper's hut, illuminating the lawn in gold rather than the silver from the moon.

"Oh my goodness," Norah gasped. "Ogg! He'll catch us."

Tom had recovered from whatever had come over him, but there was a faint blush in his cheeks. "Quick, let's get back to the castle."

He waved his wand and the blanket disappeared. Then they were off as quickly as they could push themselves. They made it to the doors and slipped quietly inside, but when they got into the hall, Tom continued up the stairs with Norah.

"I will accompany you upstairs to make sure you're not caught," he said when she asked him about it.

The halls were still and quiet, and they walked through them as if they were on a patrol. Yet they were careful to keep to the shadows, especially if they heard footsteps or Peeves. They made it to Gryffindor tower without a problem, and Norah felt grateful for Tom's help with that.

"Goodnight," she said as she turned to give the password to the sleeping Fat Lady.

"Norah," Tom said, grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry about what happened at the Lake. I…I don't know why I said that."

"It's okay," she replied with a small smile and turned to go again.

"But," Tom said, pulling her back by the hand he still held. "It wasn't a lie." He leaned in again, but only to press his lips lightly to her cheek.

"Goodnight," he said, disappearing into the shadows with a gentle smile on his face.

Norah stood rooted to the spot, watching the place where Tom had left. She lifted her hand to touch the cheek that now burned with heat, feeling conflicted with chagrin and happiness.

Turning toward the portrait, she found the Fat Lady awake with an impish grin on her face.

"A boy," she said with an amused chuckle. "And a Slytherin at that!"

"Oh, shut it," Norah grumbled and then gave her the password.


	7. Chapter 7: Bittersweet Dreams

**Sunlight streaked through the burgundy curtains, painting a stripe of gold across Norah's sleeping face. She tumbled over in her bed as the bright light startled her into consciousness. Her eyes snapped open, remembering her dream.**

**It was so real, so lifelike, unlike the dream of the midnight corridor that replayed over and over whenever she fell asleep at night. Not that she resented the recurrences; each time she watched Tom's hand stretch out for her in the dark her heart beat furiously with excitement that her subconscious could only explain as curiosity. **

**As Norah laid still under her blankets she realized something that was different between the two dreams. The corridor was nothing that she could compare a real experience to, but this new dream had been so real she could swear it was more like a memory…**

**In the dream, her father and mother were crowded around a bed with a group of other relatives. Norah sat on a hard, wooden chair in the corner, detached from the adults. Her favorite china doll was perched in her lap; she had called her Violet because of the purple bow tied in her ebony hair.**

**There was a woman in the bed. Her face looked young, yet she laid back on the mattress like she was too tired to move. She talked to the group around her, answering their questions and smiling. It seemed like a happy scene to Norah, until the woman began to cough violently. She stared in horror, wanting to do something, but she had a feeling that she wasn't supposed to leave her seat.**

**Several handkerchiefs were offered to the woman, a casual gesture, but someone left the room and returned with a man in white who was carrying a syringe. The relatives backed into the pale walls, and it was the first time Norah took the initiative to look around the room. The walls were a bleak green, a single widow let in the faint daylight. There were wheels on the young woman's bed, which she now saw was surrounded not only by people but flowers as well.**

**The doctor flipped the woman's arm over and stuck the needle into the crease of her elbow. Her coughing fit continued and everyone held their breath. Eventually, she cleared her throat and her head fell back on the bed. As the doctor retreated, the swarm of adults converged on her. A woman in a deep blue sundress bent over the sick woman and kissed her forehead. The man in the dark gray suit sat in the chair by her bedside and grasped her shaking hand. The others tentatively wished her better health.**

**"Thank you all," she croaked, her face white and covered in a thin layer of sweat. "I will recover soon enough, I am sure."**

**Norah's mother was at her side now, trying to usher her from the room. As she left, Norah looked to the young woman. She smiled weakly at her, and Norah smiled back. **

**Norah shuddered when she reached the end of this dream evaluation. This dream **_**was **_**a memory. A memory from seven years ago, from her first visit to a Muggle hospital. Her parents had taken her to see her favorite cousin, Evangeline, who was very sick; she had contracted a bad case of influenza. **

**Norah had been so assured, at age nine, of Evangeline's full recovery. Her cousins last smile to her had filled Norah with more than hope; it was comforting. **

**Just two days after that visit, Evangeline died. She was just nineteen years old. **

**Norah's bed curtains were viciously pulled open, startling her even more. A dark shadow stood over her, the sun shining around the figure.**

**"Good morning," Miri said as she sat down, dressed in her Gryffindor Quidditch team uniform, on Norah's bed.**

**"Good morning, Miri," Norah replied with a grimace on her face; she was still confused by her dream.**

**"What's wrong?" Miri caught on quickly to her mood; she was always very perceptive.**

**"Nothing," Norah said as she rubbed her eyes, concentrating on any resent events that might have brought out that particularly painful memory. She was drawing a blank. "I just had a dream about my cousin last night and…I was just surprised, I suppose."**

**"Alright, just making sure."**

**Norah raised an eyebrow; usually Miri never dropped subjects so willingly. She wondered what she had to say that she felt was more important than anything that might be bothering Norah.**

**"So?" she asked Miri impatiently when she just stared at her, silent. **

**"So, what?" Miri replied, bewildered.**

**Norah sighed. "So what did you want to tell me that made you wake me up this early on a Saturday morning?"**

**Miri smirked. "Technically, you were already awake." She continued when Norah opened her mouth to reply to her smart comment, but Miri stopped her. "But that's not important. What I really needed to talk to you about is your, er, patrol last night."**

**An impish grin spread across her face as Norah's mouth opened in surprise.**

**"How did you--"**

**"The Fat Lady wouldn't be **_**my **_**first choice as a confidant," Miri said, her smile growing wider.**

**Norah's jaw tightened. "More like eavesdropper."**

**"But seriously, Norah," her smile was gone now, replaced by curiosity. "What happened between you and Tom? Judging by your expression, the Fat Lady wasn't lying. But I want to hear it from you."**

**Norah didn't think she knew anything about the trip to the forest or the lake. The Fat Lady had only seen her return to the tower…and Tom kiss her cheek. Norah's felt the spot warmed as she thought about it, like it had just happened.**

**"It was nothing," she looked down and picked at a loose thread in the blanket.**

**Miri crossed her arms across her chest, unconvinced. Norah sighed. Now **_**she chooses to be stubborn, **_**she thought.**

**"Miri, honestly, it was…nothing more than a goodnight kiss. On the cheek."**

**She dropped her arms, her eyes wide with shock…or was it horror, Norah couldn't tell. "He…he kissed you? That wasn't something the Fat Lady just made up?"**

**"Yes," Norah said. **

**Miri stared at Norah with amazed eyes, but it eventually faded and she rolled them, back to being herself. "And how did you feel about this?" Norah pursed her lips, thinking. How **_**did**_** she feel? It seemed easy, and **_**right**_**, to be flattered last night. But she knew what Miri had meant: Did Norah feel the same way about Tom that he obviously felt for her? She had no idea.**

**"Miri, I really don't know," Norah honestly replied.**

**The sunlight filled the dorm room now. Norah noticed that the dormitory was empty except for the two of them; it was unusual, considering it was Saturday. She remembered Miri's attire then, her red and gold robes' colors enhanced by the golden light coming through the windows.**

**Norah smiled. "But I **_**do**_** know that Gryffindor is going to teach Slytherin a lesson or two in Quidditch today."**

**"No doubt about that," Miri smiled in return. She leaped up off the bed in excitement. "You **_**are **_**coming to the game, right?"**

**Norah got up, too, and stretched. "Of course, Miri." **

**"Good." Miri was grinning from ear to ear as she left the dormitory for a pre-game meeting.**

**Norah sat back down on the bed, thoughts of the memory dream flooding back into her head. She couldn't explain this sudden nostalgia, but she wasn't going to dwell too much on it anymore. This memory was one that she wouldn't like to revisit a third time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Tower Over Me

"I've got five Sickles on Gryffindor," the boy in front of Norah said to his friend, a confident grin on his face.

"Right," the other boy, a Ravenclaw, huffed. "I'll go for nothing under a Galleon."

The first boy shrugged and smiled wider. "Fine…your money."

Norah shook her head at the idiocy of it; betting away money on a sport. She continued on her walk down to the field, picking up on several other conversations, but just as uninterested.

She dreaded having to sit through this game; from what she heard of both teams, it was going to be neck and neck. That meant a long match, which Norah was less than unexcited about. If she hadn't promised Miri, she would be upstairs with a book, enjoying the quiet and peace while the whole school went to watch the most anticipated match of the season.

Just her luck…

"Norah!" A calm voice called her name from behind; she knew exactly who it was and turned to face him, smiling to herself.

"Tom," she greeted him, broadening the smile as he returned it. "How nice to see you here. Were you off to the game as well? We could sit together, if you would like that. I personally don't enjoy sports, but it might be tolerable if I had someone to watch with…"

Tom watched her babble on, his grin becoming amused. "Actually, Norah, I will not be attending the match today."

"Oh." That brought her up short. Norah felt the blood rush to her face, her cheeks burning with embarrassment at her rambling on about nothing.

"That's what I meant to ask you about, though," Tom continued, his face serious again, concentrating. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on another…adventure, I guess you could call it."

Norah's mind flashed to the fiasco in the forest the other night; she didn't think she could handle another 'adventure' if it included anything like _that_.

"I'm sorry, Tom," she replied, biting her lip. "But I promised Miri I would come and watch her play."

His smile returned, warm and inviting. "Believe me, Norah, you won't miss the match if you come with me."

Norah contemplated her options. On one hand, she wanted to spend more time with Tom. She enjoyed being around him, despite what her prejudice had once convinced her of. There was something about Tom; he made her feel confidant and comfortable being _herself. _Conversations flowed easily and there were no limits on the subjects they touched on. Norah was eager for more…

But on the other hand, she had made a promise to her friend. Would she really mind this one absence?

She sighed. "No forests?"

Tom's smile widened. "Promise."

He turned then and began to lead her back up the Grand Staircase. Students filed past, chattering excitedly. Once they had passed the Gryffindor tower and seventh floor, Norah began to really wonder where they were going.

"Tom, we're quite near the Astronomy Tower, aren't we?"

He looked back at her, an impish grin on his face. "Why, yes, we are."

They were now standing in front of the door that led to the top of the tower. Norah stared at him, incredulous.

"You are not serious. The Astronomy Tower?" This had a months detention written all over it, Norah was sure.

"After you," Tom said, grabbing her by the elbow. He opened the door and began to lightly push her up the spiraling stairs. "I hope you are not afraid of heights, too."

Norah rolled her eyes, though he couldn't see. "Tom, I've been up here many times…Although, those trips were all under teacher supervision."

"What," Tom said with heavy sarcasm. "You think one of us will fall off the tower because we're alone?"

"All I'm saying is that we could get in serious trouble if we were found up here."

"The same applied to entering the Forbidden Forest, but you went in anyway, did you not?"

Norah turned to glare at him as they reached the top platform. Tom still held her arm in his hand and reached for the other.

"Don't worry," he said with humor in his voice. "I won't let you fall."

She smiled slightly as he turned away and approached the railing. "So what was your brilliant plan for viewing the game?"

Tom pointed silently toward one of the golden telescopes. He continued to look out over the grounds, across the Lake toward the snow-capped mountains.

Norah went to the telescope he had indicated and looked into it, adjusting it toward the field. She saw a red and gold figure throw the Quaffle through the tallest Slytherin goal, the green figure in front of it reaching for it a second late. It looked like things were going in Gryffindor's favor.

The wind blew forcefully against her, ruffling her skirt and tossing her hair into disarray. Norah pulled away from the telescope and clutched her sweater closer around herself.

Tom stood unmoving across from her. "How's the game?"

Norah laughed. "It looks like we're beating you."

He turned to her with a smile on his face as well. "Oh, what a shame."

They laughed together and the sound of their laughter echoed around the high tower. Norah looked around the surrounding scenery and was amazed at the beauty. No one ever really appreciated that sort of thing anymore; the glories of nature, the breathtaking views that were always there to be seen but never taken advantage of…

"What are you thinking about?" Tom said, breaking her train of thought.

"Just…this view," Norah replied. "It's truly beautiful."

"I come up here sometimes," Tom said as he gazed out over her shoulder. "When I need to think…It's a good place to sort out your thoughts."

"What sort of things do you think about?"

His eyes flashed to hers for a brief second and then flitted away again. "You, for instance."

It seemed like he was avoiding something, distracting her. It was working. "Me? How so?"

Tom stared at her with bright, thoughtful eyes. "Our patrols, the conversations we have. The fact that I'm addicted to your presence."

Norah stared at him, her eyes widened. Then they narrowed and she smirked. "You're just flattering me, Tom Riddle."

He chuckled, the tenor of his voice giving her goose bumps. She turned away from him and put her eye to the telescope once again. The crowd cheered enthusiastically as a small figure in Gryffindor robes held something high above their head, triumphantly. It was the Golden Snitch, and the figure was Miri.

"Game over," Norah said sadly, pulling back from the eyepiece. She had hoped the game would take longer, giving her more time with Tom. Sighing, she turned and then jumped, startled.

Tom stood just inches from her, staring with a crooked smile on his face. "You know, I've been thinking about the other night. About right before you went to bed…"

Norah's heart fluttered. "What about it?"

He cocked his head to the side, studying her expression. "I missed."

Tom leaned in slowly, careful and cautious. His nose traced down Norah's lightly before he brushed his cold lips across hers.

Norah took a step closer, completing the kiss. It lasted only a second before Tom pulled back, breathing evenly like nothing had happened; it made Norah embarrassed of her own ragged breaths.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand. "You will need to be there to celebrate with your friend."

Norah grimaced at the thought of leaving, but took the opportunity to hold his hand with enthusiasm.

As they made their way back down the stairs, Norah reveled in her happiness. This was a good thing, she was sure of it.


End file.
